Sunako Nakahara
Sunako Nakahara is the female lead, Sunako usually locks herself away inside her room and chooses to live without any desire for light or beauty after a traumatic experience when she was rejected and told that she was ugly by her first love. Character Outline Sunako is a lover of solitude, gory movies, anatomical dolls and objects that reflect the "ugly" side of life as she puts it; her interests resulted in her distorted view of reality and isolation contributed to her low self-esteem. Personality After she was rejected by her first love, Sunako developed an obsession with darkness and a morbid fascination with blood, horror movies, and similarly dark things. She hates excessive light exposure and also does poorly in hot weather, though the latter is because she grew up in northern Japan. She has three "friends"; a skeleton called Josephine (with husband, Sergeant George) and two anatomical figures named Hiroshi-kun and Akira-kun. While she suffers from severely low self-esteem, she is actually beautiful and a frighteningly tough fighter, being able to lift someone twice her size with one hand. She is portrayed (mostly) throughout the manga in Super deformed form or chibi. Physical Appearance Sunako has dark long straight hair. She is tall in height. She looks like a model when not in chibi form. She is really pretty but doesn't believe in herself. She also has purple eyes and she is usually seen wearing a tan plain sweater, but she also has wardrobe changes. Sometimes she wears a dress or other types of clothing. She also has really straight bangs. Characteristics Surprisingly, she is an excellent cook, very athletic, intelligent, and a good pianist. She is also very attractive with long black hair, fair skin, and a great body when in regular anime form. However Sunako changes becoming ugly with dry cracked skin, pimples and all in chibi form.She refers to beautiful people as "creatures of light" and "ugly" people, such as herself, as "creatures of darkness", in the translation in America. Whenever she sees a "creature of light", she gets nosebleeds, and they're usually severe when she sees Kyohei. Despite her negative attitude, once she is driven to do something, Sunako is quite capable of doing things that no one expects her to complete. There is also a possibility that she may have supernatural abilities i.e. plants wilting near her and windows shattering by an unseen force. She is a very loyal friend too. Relationships Kyohei Takano Her relationship with Kyohei is somewhat unclear, saying that she always wants to kill him, and even going to the extent of turning into a lady temporarily to get him back. Her reason is that "she's the only person who can kill him". She has not, however, thought of or mentioned killing him for many chapters, not even after he kissed her. Recent chapters have seen her forget her first crush, and she is now more open to other people, including her peers and teachers at school. She's also having less and les nosebleeds and though protests at first, doesn't greatly mind spending time with Kyohei. In the manga, Sunako and Kyoheis relationship begins to head in a romantic direction, although they are both completely inexperienced with those feelings and don't realise their connection. So far in the manga, Kyohei has kissed Sunako three times, the first two where either accidental or to rid her of an evil spirit but the third was entirely Kyoheis' choice although he unfortunately later decides he was just confused. Kyohei is also Sunako's first kiss, when they were playing table tennis, they accidentally kissed. Kyohei and Sunako may have a romantic relationship, they've kissed a couple of times and seems to have romantic affections for each other. Noi Kasahara Noi is the first female friend Sunako in the series, making her the closest one with her at school, since most other people are scared of her. She never really gets it (or denies it when she does) when Noi implies she and Kyohei would make a good couple. Noi, in turn, admires Sunako for her toughness. When they first met, Sunako gets a nosebleed, as she sees Noi as another dazzling "creature of light." Gallery Sunako-nakahara.jpg Chibii.jpg Nakahara.jpg Trivia Category:Characters Category:Tamao Kikunoi